This invention relates generally to a vertical hydroponic and aeroponic plant production apparatus and system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a vertical hydroponic and aeroponic plant production apparatus and system including a controlled environment allowing for vertical hydroponic and aeroponic crop production in a fraction of the space necessary for traditional plant production techniques.